


An Officer's duty

by ThatFutaGuy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock milking, F/M, Futanari, Hung Shota, Incest, Milking Machine, Mother-son - Freeform, Rimming, black mail, blowjob, excessive cum, police officer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy
Summary: A commission piece. Officer Olivia Benson will do anything to solve a case, even if it means submitting to the whims of a perverted young boy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	An Officer's duty

“Not when you go through the right channels. The boy’s disgusting slob of a father had an issue with us rutting on the dinner table while he was trying to eat. I’d switched to an all semen diet and he didn’t understand the best way to milk our son’s cock was with my pussy. He threw away his ring and we never saw him again.”   
  
“What a fucking cuck.” 

“Indeed.” She nodded. “Afterwards, I spoke to a divorce lawyer who was more than happy to fudge some papers to get the marriage annulled. She and her daughter recently entered a relationship with her son, so she understood. We then went to a marriage chapel and the female staff there understood, immediately when I showed Kevin’s cock to them. We celebrated our marriage by having the staff bounce their big fat butts on my son’s donkey dick. Kevin really seemed to enjoy it.”   
  
“Those girls were really nice but noone’s got a bigger butt than mommy’s.”   
  
“Aww thank you sweetie. Oh I almost forgot!” She reached into her tote bag and pulled out two cock milking devices. Each device was meant to fit a woman’s cock inside and would vibrate to stimulate them to orgasm. The resulting semen was then collected in the bulb fitted at the top.

  
“What are those?” Olivia asked.

“My son loves watching big girl cocks get milked. Hurry and put it on for him.” Kevin’s mother was quick to pull her Waist band down her big fat ass and to her ankles. She wasn’t wearing panties allowing her hardening erection to spring free. Kevin was right in his assertion that his mother’s cock resembled Olivia’s. She took the device from the bag and inserted her cock into it while Olivia did the same, anything for their master. Kevin’s mother immediately went for her son’s smooth buttocks and began licking his smooth asshole while Olivia went back to servicing his monster cock. The machines buzzed to life and both women began to shudder as their vibrations sent waves pleasure throughout their bodies. It didn’t however impede their Oral massaging of Kevin’s erogenous areas. Olivia could feel Kevin’s cock begin to spasm in the deep recesses of her cum lubed throat and allowed her throat to relax to receive his load. Kevin grunted as his load blasted deep into the slack jawed slut’s stomach. At the same time both his mother and Olivia hit their orgasms too, shooting their sweet loads into the milker’s bulbs.

Olivia’s orgasm hit her hard in her barely lucid state, too focused on swallowing Kevin’s thick virile chunks that he was blowing en masse into her stomach to think and combined with the orgasm left her completely blank. After Kevin finished emptying himself, he peeled the lobotomized slut off him and she fell to the ground with a bloated stomach. His mom stopped her buttlicking and stood up with a bulb full of cum on her cock. They both looked down at Olivia who was twitching and squirting all over the pavement. She was completely lost in a storm of lust, rubbing her tummy filled with all the delicious toddler semen she could want.

“Can we keep her mommy?” Kevin asked.

“Yes we can sweetie, anything for my cute little boo.”


End file.
